Olympus Prince
by BritBookWorm
Summary: AU Percy jackson was born and raised on olmpus and is soon to be the greatest hero to ever live.But nothing is as it seems.HIAUTUS
1. Chapter 1

The Olympus Prince

**AN: this is my first story I hope you like it. In this story the Prophecy comes true when Percy is 19 not 16**

**Chapter One:**

Poseidon's POV:

As I stared at the newborn child in my hands two words came to mind, my son.

"Poseidon?" Zeus called.

"Yes brother"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I sighed "As you can see I am spending time with my new son"

"He is which the question is about" Zeus replied. What does he want with my son? He is just a child, a newborn.

"As you know brother" Zeus continued "the council and I have come to a conclusion."

"And?" I asked worry filling my voice.

"We will let him live" Praise the seas.

"Thank you brother" I said overjoyed

"But there is a condition" He said. Oh this can't be good. "Perseus will become Prince of Olympus we shall train him and teach him the way of the gods"

"And if I refuse?"

"You can't this is what Skye has ordered" Zeus stated. Skye? This cannot be.

"Skye she is back?"I asked disbelieving what I heard, he nodded. Why now? Of all times to come back in our lives.

Perseus started to stir, Zeus noticed this and bid me farewell. As i looked at my infant child one word kept playing in my. Skye

**Plz tell me if you liked it any mistakes tell me no wrrys**


	2. 6 months

**AN: I Got 3 Reviews YAY! And minute Skye is a character I made up and need others so give any characters you come up with plz thx**

Chapter Two

_6 months later_

3rd person

Lord Zeus, king of the gods, couldn't help but smile at his new nephew.

It had only been 6 months and the young prince had already managed to worm his way in the god's heart.

Perseus was sitting on the floor and for the past hour has tried stick his tongue in his mouth.

There was a blinding flash as Athena walked into the throne room.

Perseus jolted up and giggled happily as he saw Athena. "Father" Athena nodded her head in respect before going to pick up the giddy child.

"Hello prince" Athena cooed Percy giggled in response and looked in her eyes then snuggled into her neck.

Zeus smiled at the scene in front of him.

Yes Perseus was a special child indeed.

**Ok tell me if you like it or not i don't care**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I decided to do another chapter so here it is P.S you learn who Skye is now**

Chapter Three

_Percy is 9 months old_

3rd person

It had been nine months since Percy's birth, yet no one has heard from Skye.

Poseidon had begun to lose hope.

Percy giggled from where he stood in his playpen. Poseidon smiled; he was spending the day in his study reading documents and other matters.

Percy always managed to make him happy.

"He truly is something, isn't he?" said a melodic voice.

Poseidon jumped in surprise as the source of the voice steeped out of the shadows.

There stood the most beautiful woman to ever live with sunlight hair that cascades down the shoulders; and red plump lips that always seemed to smile; also beautiful tanned skin complemented with her athletic body. But what really topped it of were here beautiful sea green eyes.

"Sk...Skye?" Poseidon stuttered

Skye rolled her eyes "don't sound so surprised Farther" she spit out the last word with utter contempt.

She moved to Percy's play pen a smile playing on her lips as she lifted her younger brother into the air.

"I see you obeyed my orders" Skye observed

"You gave me no choice" Poseidon muttered back.

"Well it is for Percy's well being" Skye replied

"Well being?" Poseidon scoffed he couldn't believe his ears.

"You turn up saying you care when you haven't even been here for nine months!" Poseidon shouted.

Skye set Percy down. "You can talk you didn't Contact me till I was 26 years old" Skye screamed back outraged

"Even then it was only because I became the most powerful being to ever live" she continued.

Poseidon blinked in response.

"I am 250 times more powerful than all the gods and titans put together yet you have the nerve to tell me I don't care?" Skye screeched tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Percy will become the perfect man and the greatest warrior, friend and leader to ever live" Skye said calming down to a deadly calm." 100 x more powerful than all the gods and titans will ever be"

Poseidon stared at his daughter in shock. His Percy? His nine month old son.

"I am here for him and him only" with that she disappeared in a blinding light.

The sea god sighed just like her uncle he thought.

**Ok tell me what you think I wanted to explain my OC more I need characters contact me with ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks for the reviews I have 12 now yay ! I hope i gave insight in Skye in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I own Skye**

Chapter Four

_Percy is 2_

3rd person 

Lady Hera, Queen of the gods, sat in the courtyard with Athena, Artimes, Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite.

"Obviously he gets it from_ me_" Aphrodite said. The six goddess were discussing where the young prince got his talents from.

"_Please_ Aphrodite you don't know the difference between glass and plastic" Athena sneered

"Easy their both shiny" Aphrodite replied "duh"

Athena just kept hitting herself in disbelief.

"Athena are you mentally challenged?" Aphrodite asked.

"Honestly who care where he gets it from?" Artemis said while Hera was stopping Athena from ripping Aphrodite's throat out.

"I agree with Artemis" Persephone said "He is an amazing boy and he is ours."

The other goddess nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

"Ok Perce you can do it" Apollo encouraged his younger cousin.

The raven haired toddler shook his head defiantly; his sea green eyes were brimming with sleep.

The sun god sighed.

There was a low chuckle. Apollo turned his head "oh you think you can do better Hephaestus?" Apollo asked.

"I know I can" Hephaestus bragged. Apollo scoffed

"Fine I bet you 20 drachmas that you can't teach Percy how to fire a bow" Apollo challenged.

"You're on pretty boy" Hephaestus replied.

Perseus just stared at the two gods in wonder.

"Come over here lad" Hephaestus called

Percy wobbled over to the pair. "Right lad hold the bow like this and fire" Hephaestus demonstrated.

"I no do it" Percy said.

"Come on you're the Olympus prince after all" Hephaestus replied.

"It won't work" Apollo said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up" Hephaestus muttered.

Apollo just laughed in response.

"Come on little brother you can do it" a voice beautiful voice called.

Percy's head shot up like lightning "SKYE!" he screamed, he ran and jumped on his older sisters legs.

"Go on I'll be here" Skye said with a wink. Percy nodded his head as he got up and fired the arrow strait in the middle of the target.

"YES!" Hephaestus shouted "Pay up"

"Stupid Skye has to show up and ruin everything" Apollo mumbled has he handed over the money. Skye just smiled and raised an eyebrow. She felt a tug on her trouser leg.

Skye looked down to see Percy she grinned and winked at her little brother causing him to giggle in response.

* * *

Zeus watched this scene and smiled, who would have thought his niece would be able to love someone who looked so much like her Father.

Well not everything is what it seems.

**AN:** **OK ITHATS THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER DONE PLEASE REVIEW**

**You see that button click it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I already did a chapter today but I'll do another one this one Percy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I asked for Percy for Christmas lol**

Chapter 5

_Percy is 5_

3rd person

It was the winter solstice

The Olympian council was in session and a very bored Percy was sitting on his mini throne at his uncle's feet.

"Cluncle Woos?" Percy asked

"Yes my boy" Zeus sighed

"I'm bwored" Percy whined

"Well I have to listen to the council" Zeus replied.

"But I'm bwored" Percy stomped his foot in frustration

Zeus sighed rubbing his temples

"Percy I-

"-bored

"Listen t-

"-bored

"Loo-

"Bored bored bored BORED!"

"Ok what do you want" Zeus shouted in surrender.

Percy pondered for moment before screaming "COOKIES!"

* * *

_Percy is 8_

"Are you ready for your lesson my boy" Athena asked Percy

"Yes Ena" Percy replied, Athena smiled at his nickname for her.

"Good, now who was the first emperor of Rome?" Athena asked

"Julius Caesar" Percy replied.

"Ok last question" Athena stated after half-an hour of questioning, Percy nodded his head.

"What is Skye's past?"

"Skye was born in Ancient Greek she was the first ever demigod, her Mother was a Greek princess, when she was six her mother was married off to a king but the king didn't want Skye so he had her sent away telling the mother that she had died."

Percy paused for a breath. "The elder gods helped has none of the other Olympians were born. When Skye was 26, having already the rest of the gods born, she went to the oracle who foretold that she would be the most powerful thing to ever live having all the powers of the gods and Titans'. Not to mention that she would be the most beautiful woman ever."

Percy frowned "come to think of it she also stated there would be a boy version of Skye"

Athena nodded her head and dismissed Percy for the day.

"I hope you know what you are doing Skye" Athena said to herself.

* * *

Skye's POV

Percy is now eight and more powerful than ever.

He truly is growing up to be a handsome boy.

But the titans now know of what he will be they will come for him and we have to be ready.

I still have nightmares of the night when I visited the oracle. I saw two futures one was joyful and loving, the other was dark and depressing.

I don't want Percy to see that. On the day of the prophecy he will be on his own, since 1945 I have vowed to train him to the best of my ability.

What the gods don't know is that the Titans have taken Greece and we live in darkness.

The prince will lead us up where we belong. Till then we wait because there was once a dream that was light and that dream shall awaken.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is chapter 6 thx for your reviews and if I don't update I will be impaled by a coat rack lmao and Percy's age that I am working to is 17 so 14 book wise **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter Six

_Percy is 13_

3rd Person

It was cleared skied a perfect June night, warm but not hot with a gentle cool breeze.

Perfect night for an ambush.

Perseus, Prince of Olympus, lay on the floor with his two cousins and best friends Artemis and Apollo.

"Right you ready?" Percy whispered they nodded.

"Ok they have 250 monsters and 5 monster generals." Percy informed them

"Apollo I need you to fire arrows to take the guards out and supply cover can you do that?" Percy asked.

"Who do you think I am?" the sun god asked incredulously

"A two faced sexiest pig with no respect for personal hygiene" Artemis stated

"Hey I am not two faced!" Apollo shouted

"You just admitted that you are sexiest and smell" Artemis laughed

Apollo just mumbled in response.

"Stop you bickering and let's go Art with me" Percy said as he sprinted into a run.

"I don't bicker"

"Don't get you knickers in a twist"

Artemis joined Percy at the Fort.

"Art on the ground I'll go on the roofs."

The moon goddess nodded and took out the nearest guard before proceeding.

Percy broke into a run before having a spider man moment and climbed the building as easy as Cutting butter.

He ran as fast as he could leaping buildings at a time, he killed monsters in a single stroke, he was just 13 yet already the most handsome boy to live with his sea green eyes and shaggy black hair, there wasn't a girl alive who wouldn't fall for this young hero.

Percy was also an amazing fighter he could beat all the gods in hand to hand combat without even blinking an eye.

He sprinted and jumped of a building landing on monsters killing them with his sword.

Percy's weapons consisted on riptide a pen which turns into a sword; a watch that turns into a shield the shield was decorated with historic engravings of demigod moments and a big helmet engraving in the middle. And finally his signet ring his most powerful yet it channels his powers and it states that he is his uncles second in command.

He met up with Artemis after killing a hundred monsters or so. "you got the Greek fire" Artemis asked he nodded.

Percy moved to the main building.

He squatted and put his hands out inviting Artemis for a boost.

She ran and jumped on his hands, she propelled forward grabbing the window ledge and jumping inside. There were some grunts and crashes for about 5 minutes before Artemis appeared.

She nodded her head to signal that the explosives were in place.

Together they made their way back to Apollo.

"Ready cuz?" Apollo asked

"Always" Percy answered

Apollo flipped the switch.

Fire consumed the fort killing everything in its path.

"Boom" Apollo stated before going back to the sun chariot

* * *

It had been three hours since Apollo, Artemis and Perseus had left.

They were on an important mission to hold back enemy reinforcements.

There was a flash of light "how was the mission?"Hera asked

"Oh it was a breeze" Apollo answered.

"How would you know? you where at the hill the entire time."Perseus said while flopping down on his throne.

"Only because you put me there" Apollo replied incredulously.

Hera watched in amusement.

"It's not Percy's fault you can't ambush for Tartus" Artemis interfered. Percy was in hysterics.

Apollo let out an indigent "hey" before pouting like a 5 year old child.

"Ahh we do love you really" Artemis smiled while leaning back against Percy's throne.

"I thought you don't love men" Percy smirked

"You guys don't count" Artemis protested

"Thanks" Percy scoffed sarcastically while shining one of his heart stopping grins.

"You know what I mean" Artemis nudged Percy.

"Yea I know" Percy smiled

"Come on twiddle-Dum and twiddle-Dee" Artemis chuckled

"Hey" Apollo and Percy yelped simultaneously.

Artemis just smirked and left.

**Ok 3 chapters in a day please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OK new chapter time I am slowly gearing up for Percy meeting Annabeth and Grover also Percy would have known Thalia when they were little. P.S Thalia is no longer a tree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter Seven

_Percy is 14_

Percy's POV

Slash, stab, kick and punch.

This is the routine Uncle Zeus has made me do for the past 6 hours!

Yea I know what you're thinking yea harsh but it takes my mind of thinks, Athena just popped in my head and told me that I have no mind yea I love you too cuz.

I swear sometimes I just want to throw my cousins down Tartarus.

Anyway let me introduce myself my name is Perseus Jackson, Olympus prince son of Poseidon, next in line for my uncles throne. Oh and did I mention I was the perfect man, no? I thought not.

Skye, my older sister, also says I'm going to be the greatest warrior to ever live, after her of course.

"Sup Kelp Head" a familiar voice said. I whirled around to see my cousin Thalia.

"Thals? What are you doing here?"I asked while showing one of my goofy grins.

"What? Cant a girl visit her best mate and cousin?" Thalia smirked

I rolled my eyes "whatever Pinecone face."

"Oooookkk I have something to show you" Thalia slurred reaching for my arm.

"Wha-"but she had already grabbed my arm and was pulling me in the opposite direction.

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking I'd finally had enough "Where are we going?" I whined.

"You'll see now stop whining like a baby" Thalia said annoyed "oh wait you already are one" She smiled; I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No" Thalia replied

I paused for a second "are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No!

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No!" **(AN: ok tell me what movie that is from and you get an insight on a future chapter: D)**

"Ok we are here"

"Yay" I said sarcastically. I looked around; we were in a smile cove with a beautiful lake glistening like diamonds, by the lake was a tree trunk with a log situated beside it. I don't know but this place feels so familiar.

"What is this place?" I asked

"Don't you remember?" Thalia asked softly "This is where Skye first told us about the prophecy." She smiled regretfully "we were so care free then, not a care in the world" Thalia continued

"Yea then you stopped visiting Olympus."I stated it still hurts me the fact that she just left with no explanation.

"Yea" she whispered. Then she suddenly smiled and had a crazy look in her eyes. "Come on happy mic pappy lets go we have places to destroy people to terrorize"

"What?" I asked dumbly

"Come on Percy I know you aren't the brightest tool in the box but even you aren't that slow" She smiled evilly at me.

I focused on the water and Splash! Thalia was soaked head to toe

Her face was red her eyes furious. Uh Oh.

"PERSEUS JASKSON!" She screamed I ran as fast as I could laughing all the way

"DONT YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted "GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!"

Its moment like these that makes you glad that you have someone as easy as Thalia to annoy.

**Chapter 7 done and I have questions for you do you think that:**

**There should be Percabeth?**

**Nico should have been raised in the underworld?**

**Tell me what you think include your answers in the review or PM me laterz**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok I am going to experiment here. Introducing Annabeths POV tadaa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 8

_Camp half-blood, Annabeth and Percy are 15_

Annabeths POV

Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, daughterof Athena goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy.

My best friends and I, Thalia and Grover are currently sitting in Thalia's cabin.

It was raining cats and dogs outside (no not literally) so we were just hanging around.

"Hey Annabeth can you get me another pair of socks please?" Thals asked.

I rolled my eyes "" she asked doing the puppy dog face "fine" I huffed before wandering to the sock draw.

I rummaged through it till I found a picture of a Thalia and a boy about my age and when I saw him my breath hitched, he was hot no gorgeous scratch that perfect. He had a strong chin and shaggy black hair that fell just above his eyes. His eyes were the best thing about him a beautiful sea green that shone with laughter.

"Thals who's this boy?" I asked.

She wondered over "oh that's Percy he's my cousin more like a little brother really"

Huh Percy.

**I am making annabeth attracted to him tell i fully decide what to do with percabeth I have had 3 yes for it but one big no so I really don't know what to do PPPPLLLLZZZ help me. **


	9. Authors note must read

**Sorry its an authors note but i have an idea for those who want percabeth and those who don't i will make two versions one with percabeth and one without and don't worry i have time i am homeschooled. Tell me what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Soooooo sorry i haven't updated its not going to be that long I have writers block sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter Two**

Skye's POV

"Come on we don't have time for this!" Arrow, Skye's second in command, whispered impatiently.

"Calm friend." Skye told him, without removing her eyes from the binoculars.

"Can you hear anything?" Arrow asked.

"These are binoculars you see through them not hear!" Skye replied.

"Whatever" he replied rolling his eyes "I just don't see why we can't grab the prince and attack"

"_He's Not Ready" _She said staggering each word.

"Is he not ready? Or is it you?" Arrow asked. Skye just ignored him, staring straight ahead.

Arrow sighed. "About what the oracle said you can tell me you know that"

"I can't...I just can't" Skye stuttered staring into his brown eyes.

"Fine... but know this you may be lonely but you're not alone" with that Arrow took off into the night.

**AN: I know its short i am sorry feel free to hate me I will split the story in half next week okay.**


	11. REALLY IMPORTANT!

**I am so sorry. But all my stories are going on hiatus please don't kill me i am going through a really tough time here are my reasons:**

**I have school phobia so I am getting counselling for it.**

**Just found out that I'm autistic.**

**My older sister has severe depression and has mood swings and hates the fact that I am getting a lot of attention because of my autism.**

**Thanks for everything. **


	12. Rewrite

**Hey! My life is now back on track and I'm now going to start rewriting all my stories. It will take a few months but I promise you will see it soon.**

**BritBookWorm**


End file.
